


one heart, one too many to stomach

by rileymatthews



Series: Love Bites So Deep [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (but no slut shaming), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M, Virginity Kink, jonsakinkweek, slut!sansa, sort of incel!jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: “Jon, did you not know I was a slut?”“I’d heard rumors.”“Well, they’re probably true.”Jon starts blinking in surprise. There were a lot of rumors.





	one heart, one too many to stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Day one for jonsakinks - Virginity Kink
> 
> In this fic, Sansa is supposed to look like Sophie is going to in Josie, if you don’t know what she looks like here’s a link: https://cdn.flickeringmyth.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/Josie-1-600x402.jpg

Jon wasn’t really an Incel. 

He disagreed with their core belief that women owed them sex, and that it was women’s fault that they weren’t getting any. But some of the guys on r/NightsWatch were pretty decent, and the Discord was fun. Jon mostly wanted a place to talk out his anxieties around sex without shame.’

There’s currently a conversation about a guy Sam getting a girlfriend, and usual arguments about how to get girls. Jon shakes his head and walks away from his desk, to go out to the living room and watch TV, and as he stands he remembers his cousins are over.

Most of the family was out, Jon discovered. His moms, brother and sister, aunt and uncle, and all but one of his cousins, leaving only Sansa. ‘Sansa the Slut” as his frenemy Theon called her. Robb, her brother, had punched him hard for that.

But Theon, might not be wrong. Jon didn’t judge if she occasionally had sex, and based on her clothes as he went into the living room, she might. She was wearing the tiniest camouflage shorts, and a fishnet top tucked into it over a black and white bikini top. Her tattoos were fully visible, her choker on, and her sunglasses in her long blonde hair.

What Jon should have noticed was what she was saying into her phone. It started low, but as Jon walks into the room, it gets louder. 

It takes him a second to realize what’s happening, but as she yells “Harry, Harry, yes, oh god please!” he realizes she just faked an orgasm. After she hangs up, he awkwardly interjects.

Uh, hi Sansa.”

She suddenly looks up at him in shock. 

“Oh! Hi Jon! I didn’t know you were home!”

“Me either.” He struggles to figure out what to say next.  “Who was that?” 

“On the phone?”

Jon nods, uncomfortable, but he still sits on the couch next to Sansa.

“That was Harry, one of the guys I hook up with. He was horny and i was bored, so I was helping him get off.”

“Wait. One of the guys?”

“Yeah, one of the guys, well people. I can’t forget the ladies, not that I want to.” Sansa laughs, than notices Jon’s discomfort. “Jon, did you not know I was a slut?”

He shakes his head.

“I dress like this and you didn’t know?”

“I’d heard rumours.”

“Well, they’re probably true.”

Jon starts blinking in surprise. There were a lot of rumours.

“How?”

Now it’s Sansa’s turn to be surprised.

“How what?”

“How do you have so much sex?”

Sansa laughs.

“Well, usually I tell a guy I’m dtf, and they are too. 90% of the time that works.”

Jon is confounded. 

“You just say you want to have sex and you do?”

Sansa nods.

“That seems too easy.”

“Well Jon, I could show you, if you want?” She takes a hairband off her wrist and puts her hair up in a high ponytail, her hair covering the back of her neck like a waterfall. “Okay, I’ll be a girl, and you be the guy who asks if I want to bone. You’re certainly hot enough to pull it off.”

Jon swallows at the compliment. It seems odd, the whole situation.

“Okay, let’s practice.” Sansa turns away, and then turns back, her face, held differently then before.

“Hey Jon!” Sansa says, sugar sweet. “It’s been a while.” She giggles, and licks her lips while looking him up and down. It’s surprisingly like, really hot. Jon coughs, nervous and unsure.

“Hey Sansa, you’re looking good today.”

“Aww, Jon.” she smiles at him. How have you been?” she puts her hand on his upper arm.

“Good, but not as you based, on the look of things.” Jon doesn’t know where this is coming from, but he likes it.

“Thanks Jon.” She smirks at him. “Hey, do you wanna try something together?”

“Sure.” He says, with new found confidence.

And she kisses him. On the lips.

And he kisses her back, and bring his hand to the back of her head, and hold on to her head. She slides forward on the couch, and is on his lap before he knows what’s happening. THere clothes are gone so quickly and Sansa has her hand on his cock before he can stop it.

* * *

 

“You’re a virgin, right Jon?” She asks, as she licks the length of his cock, it’s hardness increasing with every second.

“Yeah,” Jon says, unsure of why she’s asking.

“Oh nothing,” Sansa says, but her smile says otherwise. “So this is the first mouth you’ve ever had on your cock?”

“ And, she says grabbing his hand, and bringing it first to her breast, and then to her pussy, wet with excitement.”These are the first breasts you’ve touched, first cunt you’ve fingered?”

He nods again.

“Perfect.” She smiles. She has him lie down on the couch, his cock hard, and still wet from her mouths too brief contact.

She brings herself over him, and holds his cock in her hand, masturbating him oh so slightly.

“Wait, what about a condom?” 

Sansa can hear jon’s ralization happen out loud.

“I get tested Jon, regularly. And I have a IUD. Add on to that your virginity,” She shudders at that, “and we’re completely safe. Thanks for the concern Jon.”

SHe lowers herself slowly on to him, basking in the knowledge of her being his first, the cock entering her knowing no one else. Jon was her’s, she realized, and his cock more so.

She fucks herself on his cock, raising and lowering herself on him. It’s perfect, and pleasure courses through her with every second.

At first, Jon just lies there, surely taking her in. She’s a sight to behold, and she knows it. Her hair, dyed blonde, her face, her tits, perfectly sized and on full display. Then something changes in his face, and his hands are on her breasts, her nipples, her cunt,, where it comes to connect with him.

It is too soon, when she can tell Jon is about to come. She’ll give him this, but next time, next time, she’ll come first.


End file.
